


Be My Everything

by lifelive94



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mild Language, Romance, Verbal Abuse, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelive94/pseuds/lifelive94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is used to being alone. She's used to being invisible. Her life changes when the new kid, Emmett McCarty, can't seem to stay away from her. Will she allow herself to fall for him, or will she let her fear rule her? Human AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Are you scared of tomorrow? Are you scared of _right now_? Does the unknown make your skin crawl and your heart pound? Do you wake up in the middle of the night too terrified to think?

If asked those questions, I would say, “Yes, I’m scared shitless.” I would say, “Sometimes I can’t breathe because my heart feels too large for my chest.”

I would say these things. I would yell them if I thought anyone would hear me.

Maybe that’s what scares me the most. I’m scared that I’m alone. Sure, I might be surrounded by a sea of people; but no one knows me. Some might know my name, or how old I am, or what school I'm in, but none of those facts say a damn thing about who I am as a human being.

Then I think about how cliché that sounds. I know I'm not the only one who feels this way. There must be hundreds of others; they just don't say anything. Like me, they stay silent. We have to pretend we aren't afraid after all. We can't let anyone see just how messed up we are.

I'm no one special in the grand scheme of things. I will never become president. I will never save lives as a surgeon. Hell, I'll probably never even leave my hometown. I'll live here, but it won't really be living. But what does it matter? I can numb myself just as well as the next person.

My name is Bella Swan. I'm 17. I've lived in Forks, Washington my entire life. I go to school every day, I sit through six classes, and I pretend I care. Afterwards, I go home. I make dinner for Charlie, though he's never home to eat it. When I'm tired of sitting at the table, staring at the faded paint on the walls, I go upstairs to bed. I lie there until I hear the front door open and close. I listen to the sound of unsteady footsteps come up the stairs. Then I wake up and start the entire process over again.

Until things change. Until a beautiful, raven-haired boy walks into the classroom. His large, muscular body towers over Mr. Thomas. Chocolate brown eyes glance around the room, seemingly bored with everyone and everything. Mr. Thomas looks at the paper the boy handed him, then tells him to find an empty seat. There's only one available chair. The one next to me.

"Class, this is our new student, Emmett McCarty," Mr. Thomas introduces, writing on the chalkboard furiously about the topic of the day.

Murmurs of 'hello' follow, but the boy pays them no mind. He walks confidently, smiling down at me before sitting.

My mind feels cluttered. A strange sensation unfurls in my stomach. My brows furrow, and my hand shakes while I try to jot notes down. Refusing to believe it has anything to do with the new kid, I make myself stay still.

"Hey," he whispers.

Against my better judgement, I glance at him. He's even more attractive up close. "Yes?"

Dimples peek out at me. "I'm Emmett."

I draw in a deep breath, and wish I hadn't when his spicy cologne reaches my nose. "Yeah, I heard," I say, purposefully going back to my notes.

He chuckles, undeterred. Leaning towards me, he asks, "And what might your name be?"

I twist my body to face the other way. "Bella."

Much to my annoyance, he scoots closer. "Pretty name."

Thankfully, the bell rings, giving me the opportunity to leave. Gathering everything as fast as I can, I push my way through the crowd. I breathe a sigh of relief when I make it to the hall.

The way my skin feels too tight, and my breaths too short, confuses me. I've never had a reaction to a guy like this before. No matter; he's hardly worth my time. Whatever it is I think I feel, well, I don't.

My name echoes through the hallway, sending shivers up and down my spine. The deep timbre of his voice is like thunder during a storm. It's loud and forceful. It's the kind of voice that demands attention.

Freezing in place is my first mistake. Making eye contact is my next. I would be lying if I said he wasn't gorgeous. The tight, grey t-shirt he's wearing doesn't leave much to the imagination. He definitely works out. Then there's his chiseled features, set in friendly, happy lines. He's almost too perfect.

"You left so quickly, I didn't get a chance to ask if you'd like to sit with me at lunch," he says, grinning in a disarming manner.

Out of everyone in this place, this guy seems determined to single me out. He obviously hasn't figured out the school dynamics yet. Once he learns how low I am on the totem pole, he'll ignore me like I've got a head full of lice, because Emmett is the future football star, and I'm the girl that keeps to herself.

But for some unexplainable reason, I say sure. Like the biggest idiot in the world, I agree to meet him for lunch. I instantly want to smack myself.

"I'm looking forward to it," he says, winking at me before heading towards his next class.

"Right," I murmur.

Sighing, I turn on my heel. Biology is my next class, so I slowly make my way downstairs. I try not to think about lunch or Emmett. Needless to say, I fail.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not an idiot. I like to play things safe. Agreeing to spend time with the new kid is not smart. It's so far from smart, it's moronic.

"Planning to bail on me?"

The voice is so close to my ear, it makes me jump a mile high. My hand slams my locker closed reflexively.

"Woah, sorry," he apologizes.

I glare up at him. "A warning would be nice," I grouse.

Those stupid dimples make an appearance. "Should I launch a flare next time?"

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" I ask, not waiting for a reply before I start walking towards the cafeteria.

He doesn't miss a beat. "Well, we do go to the same school."

I don't tell him that I've gone to school with these kids since preschool and I hardly know any of them. To be fair, they've never made an effort to get to know me either.

"So where do you usually sit?" he asks me, searching the room for an empty spot.

I begrudgingly lead him to a back table, located in a corner. I usually eat my lunch in my truck, but I'm not going to give up any information about myself, or my habits. It's better to get lunch period over with as soon as possible, and forget that I ever erred in judgment.

"All the way back here, huh?"

Glancing at him, I see he's grinning. "Is there a problem with this table?"

His grin turns into an amused laugh. "It's just that you might as well be in a whole other room, it's so far back from everyone else."

"I prefer it that way," I say, annoyed.

"Why?"

The question throws me off guard. His sincere interest in my answer confuses me, making me feel defensive. I'm not used to anyone caring enough to try and figure me out.  _ Why _ does he care? People don't just care about people they don't know. In my experience, people don't even care if they  _ do _ know you.

I frown at the linoleum floor. "I like being on my own."

"No one likes being on their own," he replies.

I stare at him for what feels like forever. His unwavering confidence amazes me, as much as it annoys me. I feel naked under his scrutiny. He shouldn't be looking at me as if he can see into my soul.

_ He has no idea what he's saying _ , I tell myself.  _ He doesn't know me. _

"Yeah, well,  _ I  _ do," I retort, grabbing my tray, and making a beeline for the queue.

"Tell me about yourself," he encourages, rushing to keep up with my hurried pace.

Scooping French fries onto my plate, I mumble, "My name's Bella."

His smile doesn't even falter under my sarcasm. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"You could always go find someone else to bother," I say, reaching for a bottle of water.

"I don't want to bother anyone else," he informs me.

Surprised by the candid response, I whip my head around to look at him. He's entirely focused on piling as much food onto his plate as he can.

He shrugs at me when he notices my incredulous stare. "You should know, I'm a fan of big meals."

I can't think of a reason why I should know anything about him. Instead of voicing that thought, I say, "How are you not fat?"

"I hit the gym a lot."

We silently make our way back to the table, arranging our food before digging in. For the first five minutes, he concentrates on shoving fish sticks and fries into his mouth.

"I noticed you stuffed a book into your book bag earlier," he comments, once he's swallowed his last fish stick. "Do you like to read?"

"Yeah."

"What about music? Do you like music?"

"Mhm."

"Movies?"

"Yes."

Shaking his head, he chuckles. "I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work."

Feigning innocence, I fight the blush I feel burning my cheeks. "What am I doing?"

"You're trying to get me to go away." He smirks. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm very stubborn."

"So am I."

"I can see that," he teases. "But like I said- I'm not going to give up."

"You're putting a lot of effort into someone you don't know."

"I'm putting a lot of effort into someone I  _ want _ to know," he replies.

The fear that I was talking about earlier smacks me in the face. I was wrong when I said I was most afraid of being alone. Letting someone in, that scares me even more. And this guy is as forceful as a bulldozer. Something tells me he means business. It could be the way he doesn't break eye contact, or maybe it's the way he told me he wasn't going anywhere.

"If you want to waste your time, that's up to you," I say softly.

"You're not a waste of time," he states with conviction.

Swallowing past the lump in my throat, I pick up my mostly empty tray. "I need to use the bathroom," I mumble.

I don't wait for a response. I practically run out the door, determined to make it to the girl's bathroom before I burst into tears. I can't cry. Crying is stupid and weak, and it doesn't solve anything.

Tumbling into the bathroom, I enter the last stall. The door slams behind me, and I slap a hand over my mouth. I can't believe I'm acting like this. I can't believe I let him get to me; no one has ever told me I was worth anything before. My mom left me when I was a baby because she wanted better things than Forks had to offer. Charlie has immersed himself in work and beer for as long as I can remember. I have no friends. I have no one, and I was okay with that. Until Emmett. I didn't know what I was missing. I could halfway make myself believe it didn't matter, but then he comes along and ruins everything. How dare he? How dare he make me long for someone to talk to? How dare he make me want  _ him _ to be that person? It's not fair.

Sniffing, I tuck my hair behind my ears. Quickly trying to get a hold of myself, I take a few shaky breaths. I have to get through the rest of the day. I'll wait in my truck until my next class, and then I'll go home. I won't let him break down any of the walls protecting my heart. He's just a stupid guy who likes to play with girl's emotions. To him, it's probably just harmless flirting, which is fine, but he can forget about flirting with me. I'm smarter than the other girls who just want a cute guy to give them meaningless compliments. I always have been, and that's not going to change because of Emmett McCarty.

I won't let it.


	3. Chapter 3

In the safety of my house, I go about making dinner. The normality of it soothes me. It's expected. It's routine, and routine is safe. I can count on it; it will never let me down.

Placing the lasagna in the oven, I take a seat at the table and start working on my homework. Thirty minutes go by quietly. The smell of the lasagne eventually starts to permeate the air; my homework dwindles down to a short paper I have to write for English class. I'm completely relaxed when the doorbell rings. I stay completely relaxed until I open the door and see Emmett standing on the porch.

Taken aback, I open the door wider, which he takes as an invitation. "What are you doing here?"

Glancing around the run-down living room, he plops himself down on the lumpy couch. "I was going to invite you to have dinner with my family, but it smells like you've got it covered."

Still confused, I stand by the door. "How did you figure out where I live?"

"It's a small town," he says as explanation.

Embarrassed that he's sitting on our old, stained couch, I cross my arms defensively, hiding my embarrassment the best I can. "Are you stalking me?"

"Would it be rude to invite myself to dinner?" he asks, acting like I haven’t spoken. "Because whatever you've got cooking in there smells amazing."

“You're infuriating," I say through clenched teeth. "And you can't stay," I add.

He gets to his feet, and heads for the kitchen. "By the way, my favorite movie is King Kong. The one with Jack Black."

What? "Emmett, get back here," I call. "I said you couldn't stay."

I hear him rummaging around in the cabinets. "And Muse is my favorite band," he says.

"Emmett, you can't just come in..."

I forget what I was about to say when my eyes land on the table. He's set two plates out, and he's filling two cups with the lemonade I made a few days ago.

The sight breaks something in me. I haven't ever seen two place settings at that table before. It looks less... sad. How can such a small thing make me want to cry and laugh at the same time?

"Come on, Bells," he says, his deep voice coaxing. "Let me stay."

I fold my arms over my chest, and then unfold them in the next second. Biting my lip, I look at him, then turn my gaze to the set table. "You're leaving after you've eaten," I tell him, once I'm finished debating with myself.

Smiling from ear to ear, he nods in acquiesce. "Deal. Now sit down."

"I've got to get the-"

"I'll take care of everything. Sit, Bells."

I do what he says more out of surprise than anything. "You're kind of pushy, you know," I comment, distracted by the sight of him walking around the room like he owns the place.

He sets my plate in front of me. "That's what my family says. I like to think of it as more making what I want to happen, happen."

I search for something to talk about when he takes his seat opposite me, digging into his food like it's his last meal. Small talk is not my forte. It always so awkward trying to come up with suitable topics.

"Why did you move to Forks?" I question, proud of myself for thinking of something appropriate.

"My dad's a doctor. He got a job offer here so we moved."

I wonder what it would be like to live somewhere other than here. Somewhere sunny and warm. It might be nice.

"I've got two siblings. A brother and a sister. They're seniors this year," he says. "Do you have any siblings?"

I shake my head, stuffing lasagna in my mouth to keep from having to reply with words. I really don't want to talk about my lack of family. I doubt someone like Emmett would understand.

"Green is my favorite color," he states, completely out of the blue.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You didn't want to tell me about yourself at school," he says matter-of-factly. "I thought I would throw facts about myself at you until you felt more comfortable around me."

This guy is unbelievable. He never stops. "Have you considered that maybe I don't want to get to know you?"

Smirking, he shrugs. "Give it time. I'm pretty charming once you get to know me."

I laugh, despite myself. I've never met anyone quite like Emmett McCarty. He's got this energy about him that could easily be described as addicting.

He watches me, his smirk softening into a warm smile. "You make a mean lasagna, by the way. Thanks for not kicking me out."

Snorting, I give him a look. "Like you would have listened if I had."

"I can't help that I want to spend time with you," he defends. "It's your fault for being so interesting."

Butterflies wreak havoc in my stomach. Blushing, I get up to put my plate in the sink. I do my best to ignore him while I wash my dish, studiously pretending like the butterflies don't transform into hornets when he walks over. It's a shock to my system when he nudges me to the side with his hip, cleaning off his dish before I can take it from him.

"The deal was I left after I ate," he says, standing much too close. "So I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow, Bells."

I don't remove my gaze from the empty sink until the sound of his engine fades into nothing. I put Charlie's food in the microwave, knowing it will still be there tomorrow morning. I don't really know why I do it. Maybe because I hope one day the food will be gone. It would be a sign that I'm not living with an empty shell. I guess I still have hope for better things. I'm still searching for the light at the end of the tunnel.

That's why I should stay away from Emmett, because I'm already starting to crave his company, which is extremely dangerous.

He finds me interesting now, but when he figures out how screwed up I really am, he'll leave. And I'll be left even more broken than I am now.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I can't get her face out of my mind. The way she cringed when I made myself at home in her house. The curl of her mouth when she found me amusing enough to laugh. From the first moment I laid eyes on her, I was hooked. There was no logic or reason involved, I just had a strong desire to talk to her. When I started talking, I found I couldn't stop. I didn't _want_ to stop.

"What's with the goofy smile?" Alice asks from the doorway.

"I met someone," I say, distracted.

Alice giggles. "Must be some girl. I've never seen you so thoughtful before."

I push myself into a sitting position. "She is, Al. She's gorgeous, feisty, has an amazing, out-of-this-world laugh. Don't even get me started on her eyes..."

Sobering, she moves to sit at the end of my bed. "You really like her."

"I know it's crazy, but yeah."

"Wow," she breathes.

"I just have to be careful," I say, thinking over the day. "She's skittish."

"You mean she's not interested," Alice observes, amused.

Rolling my eyes, I throw a pillow at her head, which she catches neatly. "It's more than that, but sort of, yeah," I admit.

"You _are_ an acquired taste, little brother."

I ignore her teasing. "I'm not going to give up on her," I say, my mind made up. "She's special."

"Be careful, Emmy. I don't want to see you get hurt."

I ruffle her hair playfully. "You worry too much."

"And you never worry enough," she admonishes, smacking my hand away.

"You're going to love her," I promise.

"As long as you like her, of course I will. Just don't move too fast, okay? If she's skittish, you don't want to scare her away."

Giving me one last smile, she leaves, shutting the door behind her. Left to my own devices, I go back to contemplating how I'm going to persuade Bella to spend more time with me tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

I cover a smile as I pull into the school parking lot. Parked next to my usual spot, Emmett waits, leaning against the side of his Jeep. He's got two coffee cups in his hands, but he still manages to open my door for me.

"Coffee or hot chocolate?" he asks.

"Good morning to you too," I say, grinning.

Strangely enough, he blushes the least little bit. "Right. Good morning."

Intrigued, I have to pry my eyes from the pink darkening his cheeks. "Coffee please."

Handing it over, he takes a sip of the hot chocolate. "You look really pretty today," he tells me offhandedly.

I glance down at my outfit. I just put on a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt, with my old beat-up converse completing the ensemble. "Thanks," I mumble.

"Hey!"

Both of us turn at the cheery greeting. The perky Jessica Stanley struts our way, her high heels clicking loudly against the concrete.

Sliding up to Emmett's side, Jessica clamps a hand around his bicep. "You're Emmett, right?" she asks, completely ignoring my presence. "I'm Jessica."

He smiles politely. "Nice to meet you, Jessica. We were just heading for class," he says, gently removing her hand from his arm.

Glossed lips pout at him seductively. "You must join me and my friends for lunch then. I want to hear all about California."

"What do you think, Bells?" he asks me. "Want to sit somewhere new today?"

My face bursts into flames. Mortified, I look away. Jessica obviously didn't invite me to sit with her posse. She would never extend such an invitation to me. Emmett getting roped into the popular crowd was just a matter of time.

"Bella doesn't want to sit with us," Jessica says for me. "She always runs off to her truck during lunch." She glances at me, her concern as fake as her flat nose. "How are things? My dad saw your dad passed out in front of Mustang Sally's last night. It's just so sad how he never got over your mom skipping town."

I'm so unprepared for the attack, I stand there, frozen, anger and embarrassment fighting for dominance. Taking a step back, needing to get away from her poisonous stare, I stumble when my foot connects with the curb.

Emmett catches me before I can fall on my butt. His face hardens. His dark eyes spit fire.

"Actually, Jessie, I'm going to stick with Bella for lunch."

With that, he steers us towards the glass doors. "She hates being called Jessie."

Throwing an arm over my shoulder, he looks down at me, his face grim. "Good."

It's weird seeing Emmett with a frown.

I clear my clogged throat. "You know, you can hang out with her if you want. It won't hurt my feelings or whatever."

His frown deepens into a scowl. "I don't want to waste my time on someone like her, Bella. After how she treated you, I-"

Pride starts to rear its ugly head, and I shrug his arm away. "I don't need you to stand up for me. I'm used to her snide remarks."

Instead of getting defensive, he follows me to my locker. "You shouldn't have to deal with her abuse," he says quietly. "She had no right-"

"It's the truth though," I snap. "My dad's never around. He basically lives at that bar." I slam my locker door closed. "Jessica didn't say anything that wasn't true."

His brows furrow in concern. "Bells-"

"You should sit with her today," I say.

I duck into the crowd, not giving him a chance to reply. Walking to Algebra II, I tell myself to keep it together. I take a seat next to some goth-looking girl so I won't have to sit next to Emmett.

Mr. Thomas is already writing equations on the board, telling us to take our seats. I keep my head down when Emmett enters the classroom. I feel his eyes on me as he takes a seat across from me.

He just doesn't get it. I wanted to hide my home life from him. I wanted to pretend like I wasn't some charity case. Now he's going to pity me. Or think less of me. Both options suck.

What it all comes down to is that I can't allow myself to open up to another human being. 17 years of isolation has left its mark, and I'm not sure I have it in me to put myself out there.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I’ve never put this much effort into someone before. My life back in California consisted of parties on the beach and catching waves. It was simple, it was easy. I coasted through school, I coasted through friends. I used to only do things if I thought it would be fun.

Chasing after a girl who doesn't want to be caught isn't necessarily fun, but it will be worth it. How do I know for sure? I have no idea. It's just something I feel in my gut. Besides, my parents have always encouraged me to fight for the important things in life. It's taken me 17 years, but I've finally found something important. Well, _someone_ , but it still applies.

I sit through math lost in thought. When the bell rings everyone rushes out. Including Bella. Feeling my mood sink even lower, I jam my stuff into my backpack.

"Emmett!"

The whiny voice makes the anger in my chest flare back to life. If Jessica was smart, she wouldn't be bothering me right now.

"Emmett," she repeats, hovering by my elbow.

"Jessica," I grit out.

"Since you're new you don't know who to socialize with, and well, who not to be seen with," she explains softly, so as not to be overheard.

"Excuse me?"

Smiling, she places a possessive hand on my chest. "Bella Swan is not someone you want to be seen with," she whispers, conspiratorial.

I grab her hand and shove it down to her side. "Don't touch me again."

Shocked, her mouth hangs open unattractively. "I-I'm only trying to help," she stutters.

"Go help someone else." I sling my backpack over my shoulder. "And leave Bella alone. I don't want to see you talking to her again."

I leave the room with a satisfied smile on my face. No one is going to make Bella feel inferior. Not even Bella herself. She has nothing to be ashamed of. Now all I've got to do is get her to believe it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmett's POV**

Three hours later, I find her hunched down in her truck. She's got her lunch spread out on the passenger's seat, and Fall Out Boy is playing from the speakers.

She doesn't see me right away, which gives me the opportunity to just watch her for a minute. She's different when she thinks no one is paying attention. Her shoulders are relaxed; she sings along to the music, surprisingly loud and on-key.

This is how I want her to be with  _ me. _ I want her to let me into her world, a place she's barred everyone else from entering. I want to know everything about her, the good and the bad. I want her to smile and laugh and sing. I want her to live, and I want to be a part of her life. A big part of it.

When I knock on the window, she jumps, and glares when she sees it's me. Not put off in the slightest by her reaction, I give her my most winning smile, and a wink for good measure. After a few seconds, she rolls her window down. "You can't take a hint, can you?"

Nerves start to twist my stomach into knots. I need to get this right. I have to get this right. I'm running out of ideas here. I'm running out of ways to get her to see my intentions are completely on the up and up. Taking a deep breath, I look her in the eye, and say, "I'm not ever going to sit with Jessica Stanley."

"Then don't. That's your de-"

"The only person I want to sit with is you. That's not going to change."

For a brief moment, I think she's going to roll her window up and drive away, but she doesn't. "What do you want from me, Emmett?" she asks softly.

I want everything, but I can't say that. Not yet anyway. "I want you to give me a chance."

Shaking her head, she starts to roll the window back up. "You're wasting your time on the wrong girl."

Desperate, I lean in, unlock her door, and fling it open. I place an arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders.

She instantly pushes against my chest. "What are you doing?" she squeaks.

Lifting her out of her truck, bridal style, I marvel at how light she feels in my arms. She's so tiny, so fragile. Her smallness sends my protective instincts into overdrive.

"Emmett! Put me down," she demands.

Smiling, I shake my head. "No. Not until you agree to go on a date with me."

She glances up at me, her expression mystified. "You really want this."

"Yes," I whisper. "More than anything."

"Why? Why are you so fixated on me?"

"Because being around you feels right," I say passionately. "It has since I met you. Just let me prove to you that you can trust me."

"There are other girls who I know would be interested-"

"I want you, Bella. I only want you."

Stunned into silence, she stops trying to get away. Her eyes search mine, and I do my best to show her everything, not wanting to hold anything back from her. I want her to know that I won't hurt her. I want her to know she can trust me.

Huffing, she finally says, "Fine, but the only reason I'm agreeing is because I know you'll keep me out here until I say yes."

Chuckling at her words, I let her go, but wind an arm around her waist to keep her close. "How many dates do we have to go on before I can call you my girlfriend?" I tease.

"Let's just see how the first date goes," she replies, looking everywhere but at me.

Tightening my grip, I cup her face. I can feel her heartbeat fluttering under my thumb. "Do I make you nervous, Bella?"

"No," she denies firmly, resolutely.

Reaching for her hand, I place it over my chest where my own heart is pounding away. "That's too bad because you make me nervous in the best possible way."

She stares at my chest, her hand trembling as she continues to feel my racing pulse.

"Emmett, there you are!" my sister calls, ruining the moment.

Groaning, I lean my forehead against Bella's, who is currently trying to untangle herself from me. I resist at first, but I change my mind when I see how uncomfortable she looks.

"What's up, Alice?" I ask, grabbing Bella's hand before she can get too far.

"Edward and I were looking for you," she says. "We didn't see you inside." Focusing on Bella, Alice smiles. "You must be Bella."

"Uh, yeah. That's me," Bella says, her shyness endearing her to me even more somehow.

"I'm Alice, Emmett's sister," Alice greets cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. You've made quite an impression on my brother," Alice says, grinning devilishly.

"Alice," I warn.

"He never sits still, but last night he laid on his bed and stared up at his ceiling the  _ entire _ night," the snitch whispers.

Bella's laugh is what gets me to remove my free hand from my face. She's looking at me, her eyes twinkling with barely constrained amusement.

Happy to have made her laugh, even if it was at my expense, I roll my eyes good-naturedly.

"He's never been good at hiding the way he feels," Alice tells Bella fondly.

Smiling gently, Bella murmurs, "I've noticed."

Alice grins, gives me an approving glance, and starts to make her way back inside. "I should get back. I hope to see you again soon, Bella."

"Your sister's nice," Bella says when we're alone again.

"She's annoying," I grumble affectionately. "Her and Edward live to embarrass me."

"So you really stared up at the ceiling all night?" she questions, giggling.

Enjoying her playfulness, I make as if to tickle her. She runs away, and I chase her. She's got the door to her truck open when I grab her from behind, lifting her into the air. Her squealing laughter washes over me, warming me like the sun on a cool day.

"I did stare at the ceiling for hours," I admit once I've got her locked in my arms. "But only because I was plotting on how to get this beautiful girl to agree to go out with me."

Sobering, she twists her head around. "I've never done this before," she says.

I shrug, unconcerned. "I haven't either. Not like this."

She bites her lip, her expression unsure. I wait for her to back out, because it looks like she's going to. When she closes her eyes, and inhales sharply, I'm fully prepared to be shut out again, but her face clears, and she smirks at me from under her eyelashes. "You better not screw this up, McCarty."

"I won't," I vow.

Grabbing her stuff, she starts for the school entrance. "Come on, Emmett. We have classes to get to.”

She stops when she notices that I haven't moved an inch since she started walking.

Jogging to catch up, I gaze down at her, amazed that she's really giving this, giving  _ us,  _ a chance. I just hope I don't do anything to destroy all the progress I've made. If I do, I know it will be over. I won't get a second chance.


	6. Chapter 6

The next night, I'm in bed with a book. My mind isn't really focused on the budding romance between Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, but rather on a certain, dark-haired boy. I reflect on the boy's smile, his laughing eyes, his caring nature.

_Tap_

Drawn out of my thoughts by the faint clicking, I slowly get out of bed, and make my way to the window.

_Tap, tap, tap_

I draw the curtain aside, squint, and gasp when through the darkness I make out a suspiciously familiar face.

As quietly as I can, I unlock the window, raising it up inches at a time to keep it from making any loud, sudden noises. Charlie got home about 45 minutes ago, stumbling as per usual. He should be asleep by now, but I don't want to take any chances.

"Emmett," I yell softly, leaning out into the chilly night air. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Come down," he encourages, grinning like a little boy.

Too curious, I don't even think to say no.

I tiptoe down the stairs, avoiding every creak and groan with practiced ease. The door is trickier, but I know from experience that if I tug it down as I open it, the squeaking won't be nearly as loud. He's right there when I step out onto the porch, his muscular arms trapping me in his embrace immediately.

"I missed you," he mumbles, nuzzling his face into my unruly curls.

"It's only been 5 hours," I remind him, hiding the fact that I missed him too.

He digs his fingers into my side as punishment. "5 hours is a long time," he insists.

I've never had a boy ask me to sneak out of my house before, so I stand there, frozen and confused. "So why are you here?" I ask hesitantly.

His breath warms the patch of skin behind my ear. "This is how it's done," he informs me matter-of-factly.

"How what is done?"

Leaning back, he kisses the tip of my nose. "Sneaking out and meeting one's crush is a tradition, Bells. All the teenagers are doing it."

Laughing, I duck my head. "You're ridiculous."

"Though I don't think 'crush' is the right word," he murmurs. "It doesn't fit somehow."

I'm glad it's too dark for him to see the flush spreading across my cheeks. "Did you really sneak out?" I deflect.

"I did."

"I hope you don't get caught," I fret. "You could have just sent me a text, you know."

"Texting is so overrated," he says dismissively. "I can't feel your soft skin under my fingertips through a text. Or feel your silky hair against my cheek."

I hide my face behind my hands. "You can't say things like that."

He wraps his fingers around my wrists, tugging my hands down. "Why can't I?"

"Because I never know how to respond," I say, embarrassed.

"I'm just going to have to keep complimenting you until you're used to it, then."

"Or you could stop," I suggest.

"I would explode if I couldn't tell you how you make me feel," he says quietly.

For the past week, I've been asleep. That's the only explanation I can come up with. Real life isn't like this. The real world has no place for someone as perfect as Emmett McCarty.

Breathless, I find the courage to kiss his cheek. "Alright, you saw me. Now go home before you get grounded."

"Okay, okay," he sighs, releasing me reluctantly.

Tired of fighting the urge, I let my fingers drift through his thick hair, tugging on the ends affectionately. "See you tomorrow."

He closes his eyes when I caress the back of his neck. "Definitely. It’s a date.”

"Goodnight, Emmett."

Taking a few steps backwards, he smirks. "Night, Bells."

Needless to say, I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

 "I have nothing to wear," I mutter, frowning at my appearance in the mirror.

The entire day has crawled by at a snail's pace, but now that my date with Emmett is only a couple of hours away, I wish it had gone slower. The doorbell rings while I'm in the middle of changing my shirt for the umpteenth time. When I'm decent, I run for the door, only to find Alice McCarty on the other side.

"Hi, Bella," she says once the door is open.

Showing up at people's houses, uninvited, must be a McCarty family trait, but since it's starting to grow on me, I smile politely. "Hi."

"I know you weren't expecting me, but I thought I could help you prepare for your date," she proposes hopefully. "If you would rather I leave, just say so. It won't hurt my feelings."

I take in her friendly smile and the bags she's holding. Since I'm so desperate for guidance, I find myself saying, "Actually, I'm glad you're here. I could use some help."

"Really? That's fantastic," she gushes. "I love to play dress-up, and I have no one to torture anymore. You can imagine how tough it gets being the only girl with two brothers."

I can't really, but I grin and nod anyway as I lead her upstairs.

"I lost all my friends when we moved here." She smiles from ear to ear. "I'm hoping we can become friends."

Oh. "That would be...nice," I say awkwardly.

Giggling, she places everything she brought with her on my bed. "I’ll probably drive you insane. I get a little crazy sometimes."

She unloads three bags worth of clothing, makeup, and shoes. "Where would you like to sit while I do your makeup?" she questions, seamlessly changing the subject.

"Here is fine," I say, gesturing to the chair by my desk.

Her steady hands begin to work on my face as soon as my butt hits the chair. "You should know Emmett's extremely nervous too. When I was leaving, he was pestering Edward about what shirt he should wear."

I laugh under my breath. "I don't believe that. Emmett never gets nervous."

"You underestimate your effect on him," she says, tilting my head to the side. "He's never been like this with a girl before, you know. I was a little surprised at first, but not anymore, really."

I stay silent, not knowing what to say.

She encourages me to turn my head to the side. "He's such a passionate person. I always knew when he fell for someone he would fall hard."

"I still don't know why he wants to be with me," I say, my mouth forming the words before I can think better of it. "He could do so much better."

Watching me, she pauses with an eye-shadow applicator frozen a few inches from my eye. "I disagree," she says. "There's a light in his eyes, Bella, that I've never seen before. You make him happy."

I blush at her praise. "He's very special," I murmur. "I envy his ability to be so honest with his feelings."

"We all do," she says with a roll of her eyes. "Most of us are too scared to say how we feel."

"Not Emmett," I say, amused.

"He believes that if you want something, you fight for it. He decided you were worth fighting for," she tells me gently. "Don't forget that."

I haven't forgotten. I don't think I can. "Thanks for helping me," I tell her, truly grateful for her kindness.

"There's no need to thank me, Bella. If we're going to be friends, then helping each other comes with the territory."

Friendship, like any other kind of relationship, is still a grey area for me. I guess it makes sense that friends do nice things for each other. It doesn't feel natural, but I like the idea. I appreciate Alice taking the time to do my make-up, and I would be happy to extend the favor should she ever need it.

"Okay, your face is done," she declares. "Now let's figure out what you should wear."

I turn my head to look at myself in the mirror while Alice dances towards the pile of clothes laid out on my dresser. Stunned that the girl I'm looking at is me, I bring my fingers to my face, touching my cheeks and nose reverently.

Alice made me beautiful. It's stupid. I've never really cared about my looks before, but I do want to look nice for Emmett. Alice did much better than 'nice'.

Turning my attention back to the pixie fluttering around in my bedroom, I smile as I let her play dress-up, fully aware of each minute that passes us by. Emmett will be here to pick me up soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice, in her excitement, runs for the door when she sees Emmett's Jeep pull into the driveway.

"You're going to knock his socks off," she squeals, prancing down the stairs excitedly.

"Hey, Ems," I hear her say. "Bella will be down in a minute."

With one last deep breath, I grab the sweater Alice is lending me, and I make my way downstairs. My eyes don't leave the stairs until I'm at the last step, and I have to force myself to look at him even then.

The first thing I notice is his smile. He's smiling, looking so happy I have to refrain from crying, because it doesn't seem real that I could make someone look so euphoric. It doesn't feel real. And yet it is.

"Wow, Bells," he murmurs, stunned.

"Doesn't she look fantastic?" Alice chimes in, beaming.

Emmett rolls his eyes, strolls over to me, puts his arm around my shoulders, and kisses my cheek. "She always looks fantastic, Al. Now, if you don't mind, we've got plans."

"Of course. Right." She grabs her purse from the couch. "I'll get my stuff later, Bella. Have fun tonight, you two!"

"See ya at home, Al," Emmett yells as Alice is slamming the front door closed.

When we're alone, he turns to me. "I'm sorry about that. She's really excited that I've found someone. If you want, I can tell her-"

"No!" I say. "She was great. Please, don't say anything to her."

I really enjoyed having her company today. She helped calm my nerves, and her bubbly personality set me at ease in minutes. I would truly hate it if we never got to be friends.

His eyes search mine for the truth. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure." I look away, embarrassed. "She said she'd like for us to be friends. I don't really have any, so I thought I'd give it a try."

Gentle fingers draw my face back towards him. "Bells, I'm thrilled you and my sister are getting along. I was hoping you would. I just know Alice. I love her, believe me. She just gets...crazy sometimes, which tends to grate against people's nerves."

I laugh. "I promise I'm not one of those people."

Nodding his acceptance, he claps his hands. "Well, now that we've got that all cleared up, are you ready to have your mind blown?"

"Confident much?" I mock teasingly.

"Hopeful," he corrects, his tone unusually apprehensive.

I observe him as he picks up my coat, along with the purse Alice insisted I borrow. He helps me with the heavy garment, kissing the side of my head affectionately before letting me go.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise."

I make a face. "Surprises aren't my thing."

"Come on, Bells," he groans playfully. "Work with me here."

I would really rather know what he has planned, but I can tell he wants me to play along. "Okay," I give in. "But if it involves sports, we're both going to end up embarrassed."

He smirks. "Noted."

Like a perfect gentleman, he opens the door for me, and closes it when he's sure I'm completely inside the car. He adjusts the temperature until he's satisfied I'm warm enough; though I told him I was fine a thousand times.

"It's going to be a long ride," he warns. "We can stop off somewhere whenever you get hungry."

 _Guess that means he doesn't plan to take me to dinner_ , I think. Which I'm actually happy about. I've always hated fancy restaurants. Since I've never had the opportunity to eat in one, they make me uncomfortable. "Okay," I say, returning his grin with one of my own.

With one hand controlling the wheel, he uses the other to rummage around the console area. "Here." He hands over a black iPod. "You can choose what we listen to."

Taking the device, I start scrolling through his music, surprised to find we have a lot of the same taste in music. "You said Muse was your favorite?" I ask, scrolling to the M's.

"Pick out what you want to listen to," he encourages. "I downloaded some Fall Out Boy, and some other bands I thought you might like."

Surprised that he thought to do that for me, I stare at the iPod, and then I glance up at him. "Thanks," I say softly, my voice shaking only a little bit.

"You're welcome," he replies, reaching over to run his fingers down my arm, stopping when he gets to my hand. I'm mesmerized by the way his large hand curls around my much smaller one.

"You know, since we have such a long ride ahead of us...you could tell me more about yourself," he suggests.

"There's not much to tell," I lie.

"Sure there is," he says. "Do you eat or brush your teeth first thing in the morning?"

Caught off guard by the random question, I watch him carefully. I expected him to ask about my dad or my mom. There's so many things I'm not ready to share with him, but I can handle easy questions like this. "I brush my teeth first."

"Are you allergic to anything?"

"Cats."

He grins. "So you're a dog person then, huh?"

Laughing, I move so I can face him better in my seat. "I've always wanted a dog, yeah, but I don't have the money for one."

"What kind of dog would you get if you could have one?"

I answer automatically. "A Saint Bernard."

"You've thought about it," he says, smiling.

I shrug casually. "A little bit. It's a waste of time, I know-"

"It isn't," he disagrees. "Dreaming is never a waste of time, Bells."

The entire ride goes on like this. He asks question after question. We go through Burger King's drive-thru, and after we eat, he asks me more questions. None of them make me uncomfortable, and I find myself laughing and enjoying myself.

Three hours later, I start to quiet down. "We're in Seattle," I state when he parks the car by the pier.

He gets out of the car and walks around to open my door for me. "Have you ever been on the Great Wheel?"

I take in the bay and the people and the buildings. "No, but I've read about it."

Winding an arm around my waist, he guides me down the sidewalk. "Now you get to experience it first-hand. I hope you aren't afraid of heights," he says nervously.

"I'm not," I reassure him.

"Okay, good. Tonight they're doing something special."

"I suppose you want to keep it a surprise?"

His eyes sparkle, mischievous and full of life. "What would be the fun in telling you?"

The lights are hitting the water just so, and I wish I had a camera to capture the moment. This is the first time I've ever been outside of Forks. This is the first time I've ever seen a city like this in person. There's so many people milling about, talking and smiling. The tall city buildings enclose us, giving off the feeling of isolation from the rest of the world. It reminds me how small and insignificant I am, but it doesn't frighten or depress me.

I follow Emmett to the ticket booth. A worker allows us to cut in line, leading us to an enclosed compartment right away. "Enjoy the ride," the male worker says, closing the doors.

"Wow, this is really nice."

Emmett rifles through the music selection on the stereo system. "My dad knows some people, and he made a few calls for me. This is the VIP gondola."

I glance at the clear, glass floor. I can imagine how it will feel when we get up in the air; my stomach dips at the thought. "It's great," I say enthusiastically.

The sun set several hours ago. The city is lit up all around us, and all I can think is that _it's_ _beautiful_. All of it. It's so beautifully perfect I never want to leave. Home could never compare to this.

"I'm glad you like it," he says, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"I love it," I breathe.

I'm still in awe 5 minutes later when we start to slowly climb up into the sky. Gasping at how it feels like I could so easily fall through the glass, I grasp Emmett's hand, and hide my face in his neck.

"You're going to miss it if you don't look, Bells," he whispers.

Peeking out into the night, I see that we're at the top. I continue to stare out at the city until the sky lights up with fireworks; amazingly colorful fireworks bursting one straight after the other.

"What do you think?" Emmett asks me quietly.

His body is pressed against my side; his natural body heat keeps me warm. When he wraps an arm around my waist, I shyly tilt my head over to rest on his shoulder. "I think it's perfect."

"Does that mean you'll go out with me again?"

I'll go out with him for the rest of my life if that's what he wants. He's given me something tonight no else ever has. He's given me a taste of what my life _could be_ like _._ This unbelievable perfection is what I want. It's what I want for as long as I can have it. It's what I've always dreamed of, but I never believed it could ever, in a million years, happen to me.

"Yes. I will."

"I might never want to stop going out with you," he informs me seriously. "In fact, I can guarantee I'll never stop wanting to."

I push the instantaneous fear down, and I lift my head to look at him properly. "I think I might be okay with that."

Something fierce flashes in his eyes. "Good. I'm glad we're on the same page."

Smiling, I watch the fireworks pop and boom. All the while silently praying that this moment never has to come to an end.


	8. Chapter 8

The living room light is on when Emmett pulls up to the house. Anxiety weighs heavily on my chest. The light shouldn't be on. It's never on this late at night.

"Is your dad up?" Emmett asks, his eyes scrutinizing the house warily.

"It looks like it."

He shifts to face me. "I'll walk you to the door."

I shake my head. "No, I'll be fine." Summoning a small smile, I lean across the console, and place a quick kiss on his cheek. "I had an amazing time."

He puts a staying hand on my knee when I open the door. "I would feel better if you let me come in with you."

"It's not necessary," I dismiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." I hop down before he can insist on following me inside. If Charlie's up, Emmett shouldn't be with me when I go into the house.

My trembling hands fumble with the keys. After the second try, I manage to insert the right key into the lock. I wave at Emmett and step inside, closing the door firmly behind me.

Slumped on the couch, Charlie sits, his bloodshot gaze focused on me. "Where have you been?" he questions.

I try to remember the last time we had a conversation.

I can't; I come up empty.

"I left a note," I say, placating.

He snorts. "Yeah, you left a note."

Keeping a bit of distance between us, I shuffle around the couch. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed now."

Using one hand to push himself up, he lurches forward. "You were out with a boy," he says knowingly.

I start to realize he's not going to let me go. For whatever reason, he's angry with me for having gone out on a date. It doesn't seem to matter that he's never cared about my whereabouts before. It doesn't matter that he doesn't really give a shit about me.

Stalking towards me, he sneers, "Filthy. Just like your mother."

Cautious, I step back. "I was out with a friend."

"I won't have my daughter whoring around," he says as if I hadn't said anything.

When he's close enough to touch, I hold a shaking hand out between us. His breath reeks of alcohol. The sour smell of it causes my stomach to heave. "I haven't done anything."

Twisting my hand, he gets up in my face. "Don't lie to me!"

Cringing, I shrink back as far as I can. "Charlie, please."

"You're no good. Just like she was no good," he shouts, his face wild and contorted.

"Dad," I whimper.

My eyes are closed, so I don't see the hand coming, but I feel it when it connects sharply with my cheek. My face whips to the side painfully. The sting is instantaneous.

He's never once hurt me physically. Yes, he's been verbally abusive. Yes, he's neglected me for as long as I can remember. But he's never touched me with the intention of hurting me.

Swaying, he points an accusing finger at me. "You're not going to be a tramp while you live in this house."

I can't contain the tears any longer. They start to stream down my face uncontrollably. Needing to get out, I make a run for the door, slamming it behind me when I clear the entryway. I race for my truck when I hear Charlie's heavy footsteps following me.

Getting in, I lock the doors, and turn the engine on, all in the same second. My tires squeal as I back out into the street. I drive to school on autopilot, my mind a blank slate. My emotions have deserted me, leaving me unfeeling, emotionless.

Until I'm not.

Sitting in the deserted parking lot, with my head resting on the steering wheel, I sob like I haven't allowed myself to in years. It all comes pouring out of me. All of the anger, all of the pain, seeps out of me mercilessly. I have no control over it anymore.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

I'm a few miles from my house when I begin to feel like I made a mistake in leaving Bella. She said she would be fine, but I wonder if she was telling me the truth.

Jessica said Bella's dad was a drunk. What if he was drunk tonight? What if I left Bella when her dad was on the warpath? I have no way of knowing if he's an angry drunk. I haven't seen any bruises on her, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have any.

The worry continues to grow when I try calling her cellphone and she doesn't answer. I try one more time before making a sharp u-turn and heading back towards her house. I get there, but her truck isn't in the driveway.

I hurry out of the car, knocking loudly on the front door when I reach the porch. On the 6th knock, a haggard looking man opens the door partway.

"What do you want?" he asks, gruff.

I glance through the crack. "Is Bella okay?"

His glassy eyes glare at me. "What's it to you?"

Fear crashes down on me. Not caring about being polite, I push on the door to get a better look inside. "Where is she?" I ask impatiently.

"I don't know, and I don't care," he says, his words slurring together drunkenly. "She better not come back here either. I won't have a slut under my roof."

My hands clench by my sides. The need to find Bella is stronger than the need to knock this man on his ass, so I run back towards my car.

"You tell her she can't come crawling back here. I won't hesitate to smack her around some more!" he yells hysterically.

I thought I could stay calm, but I was wrong. Spinning around, I retrace my steps, and when I reach the foul-smelling man, I punch him in the jaw, sending him falling to the ground in a pathetic heap. "She won't be back. You can count on that."

I jump into the Jeep, and speed down the road, my only focus on thinking of where I can find her.


	9. Chapter 9

What do you do when you want to run from your reality? What do you do when you want to give up. Your tired, and your scared. You're scared it's never going to get better; your scared there's nothing out there that can save you.

Do you end it? Do you put the bullet in your mouth? Do you take the pills you've got waiting for you in your medicine cabinet?

There's only so many times you can keep pretending you're not dying a little bit inside everyday. It eventually becomes a burden too heavy to bear. The depression has got such a firm hold on you, you can't escape it. It's like a nightmare that never ends.

It would be so easy to take those pills; it would be so easy to pull the trigger. Given enough time, the decision might feel like it's out of your hands. Maybe you wouldn't feel like you have a choice in the matter.

I feel like that. I didn't know I felt that way, but I do. I feel like there's _nothing_. I feel like _I'm_ nothing. I'm frightened that I will never find my way out of the darkness. Questions cloud my mind, making it impossible for me to think of anything else:

Will I always feel so empty?

Will I always feel so lost?

My deepest fear is something I've pushed away for as long as I can remember. But tonight it won't be denied. It has taken control over my mind.

I'm afraid I won't be able to move on from the life I'm chained to. I'm frightened Charlie will always be stuck in my head- taunting me, tearing me down. If my future is the same as my past, then I really don't have anything to live for.

A sharp knock on the window drags me from my dark thoughts.

Outlined by the moon, Emmett stands outside, a look of deep concern on his face. I should be surprised to see him, but I'm not. It's 1 in the morning, I'm parked in the school parking lot, and I told him to go home, but he's never listened to me before. Why start now?

He gestures for me to open the door, which I do because I find myself craving his company. I need someone to pull me away from the bottomless pit I'm about to fall into. I know that if anyone can keep me from completely losing myself, it's Emmett.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you," he says, worried.

I search the cab of my truck. In my hurry to get away from Charlie, I must have left my cell at home. Numb, I murmur, "I'm sorry."

He encourages me to scoot over to the passenger's seat, climbing in as soon as I make room for him. "It's freezing in here, Bella."

As soon as he mentions it, I realize he's right. The cold has seeped into my bones, chilling me from the inside. "I hadn't noticed."

Turning the key in the ignition, he sets the heat on full blast. "It's a stupid question, but are you okay?" he asks.

I swallow the laugh that threatens to bubble out of me. No. No, I'm not alright. Truth is, I've never been alright. I just happen to feel less alright tonight than I have in a long time.

"I'm fine," I say.

"You don't look fine." His thumb moves to rub the tender skin underneath my eye.

The lump forming in my throat grows, pushing painfully against my Adam's apple. My eyes water. I blink rapidly, trying to get control over my emotions. "Emmett," I plead for something I can't even define.

"It's going to be okay," he says, his voice barely above a whisper.

Chocking on a humorless laugh, I cover my face with my hands. Like the bursting of a dam, the tears pour out of me. My shoulders shake; my broken cries sound awful in the enclosed space.

Firm arms tug me closer, holding on tight. "Shhh," he whispers in my ear. "You're okay. We're going to get through this."

I can't breath the sobs are so intense. "N-n-no..."

"You aren't alone, Bells. I'm here." He runs a hand down the length of my hair. He drags his fingers through my curls, comforting me. Over and over again.

Fighting to gain control, I regulate my breathing. A couple of minutes later, I'm able to breath in and out without difficulty. I remove my face from his shoulder, and quickly wipe the tears away. "Sorry," I mumble.

He replaces his hands with mine, gently drying my flushed face for me. "I'm the one that should be saying sorry." He rests his forehead against my shoulder. "I should never have left you."

"I told you to."

"I shouldn't have listened."

Tired, my eyes slip closed. "How did you find me?" I ask.

I feel him take a deep, shuddering breath. "I started to get worried. When you didn't pick up your cell, I decided to go back to your house. I quickly discovered you weren't there, so I started looking around town."

"You shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

Pulling back, he fixes me with a stern look. "It wasn't any trouble, Bella. I care about you. I would have spent all night looking for you if that's what it took."

Too exhausted to argue, I nod. "Thank you."

Positioning to carry me out of the car, he says, "Let's get you home."

My head shakes of its own accord. "I can't go back there. Charlie kicked me out."

"I'm taking you home with me," he informs me, locking the truck up, quickly and efficiently. "We'll take care of your truck tomorrow."

"I can't go home with you," I protest weakly. "Your family-"

"Will love having you stay with us," he insists.

The look in his eyes, coupled with the determination in his voice, keeps me from saying anything further. Talking would take more energy than I currently posses, so when he buckles me up in his car, I let him.

We aren't even a mile down the road when my eyes feel too heavy for me to keep open. The last thing I consciously remember before I fall asleep is the way he reaches for my hand, holding it sweetly in his tight grip.


	10. Chapter 10

**Emmett's POV**

I keep replaying Bella's breakdown in my head. The way she clutched my shoulders, like she was desperate for someone to keep her together. It broke me to see her like that. I would do anything to keep her from having to deal with that kind of pain again.

She stays asleep during the entire ride home; she doesn't even wake up when I carry her out of my Jeep and into the house.

I unlock the door, step inside, and run smack dab into my father. A lamp in the living room spills out into the foyer, highlighting my dad's face. His expression hints at anger, but mostly the fatherly concern I've seen on his face so many times before.

I watch him as he takes in Bella, then me. "What's going on, Emmett?"

I should have called. It would have been smart to warn my family about our new house-guest, but I was so focused on Bella, I forgot. I just hope my parents understand the situation; I hope they understand there's no where else she can go. "She needs a place to stay," I whisper.

Saying nothing, he leads me into the living room. As per usual, he remains calm. It's one of the many reasons I admire him. He's always been our anchor. "I suppose this is Bella?" he questions, moving to sit on the love seat by the bay window.

As gently as I can, I lay her down on the couch. She doesn't so much as move a muscle. "Yes."

Propping his elbows on his knees, he looks at her prone form, his gaze thoughtful. "I'm assuming she's in trouble?"

I rub the back of my neck nervously. "Yeah. Her dad...he's a drunk. He was pretty angry tonight. I think he got violent."

His eyes darken. "I see."

I drag in a deep breath for the question I'm about to ask. "Would it be okay if she stayed here?"

My mother comes downstairs then. "You're home," she says, relieved. Tying the sash on her rob closed, she walks further into the room. Her eyes land on Bella, and she gasps.

"It would seem our son has brought home a stray," my dad informs her.

"Oh my," she murmurs. "What happened?"

I step closer to Bella. I have the unnecessary need to protect her from their probing stare. "Her dad kicked her out. She doesn't have anywhere else to go."

My mother looks at my father. "Carlisle?"

Getting to his feet, my father walks over to my mom. "If the girl needs a safe place to stay, it's fine by me."

"Yes, of course," my mother agrees softly. "She can sleep in the guest room."

Gathering Bella back into my arms, I head for the stairs. "Thanks, guys."

"I'll help you get her settled," my mom volunteers, following me up the staircase.

The guest bedroom is located on the second floor, the last room on the right. My mother opens the door for me, and quickly goes to pull the covers down for me.

"The poor dear," she says under her breath. "She must be completely exhausted."

I lay her on the bed, carefully tucking the bedspread around her. "Yeah. I'm not sure what happened when I dropped her off."

"Her mother isn't in the picture?"

"I don't think so."

"You did the right thing in bringing her here."

My mom's gentle nature soothes me, making it easier for me to deal with the chaos of the last few hours. "I was worried dad might not be okay with it," I admit.

Wrapping an arm around my waist, she leads me out into the hallway, slowing closing Bella's door shut behind us. "Your father is a good man, Emmett. He wouldn't turn away a helpless girl. You know that."

"I know. It's just complicated, isn't it?"

Nodding, she walks with me to my room. "It is, yes. We're going to take care of it though. Everything is going to be okay."

I grin. "I shouldn't have doubted you and dad. Bella...she means a lot to me, you know? I can't imagine sending her back to her dad."

She pats my back reassuringly. "We won't let that happen. Now get some sleep. You've had a long day. We'll discuss this more tomorrow."

"Thanks, mom."

Smiling, she starts to head back downstairs, but pauses before taking the first step. She twists around, and says, "And, Emmett? Try not to wake the poor girl up when you sneak back into her room. She needs a good night's rest."

My face turns red. "Don't know what you're talking about," I mumble.

I close the door to my room, embarrassed. My mom's light laughter reaches my ears, which only makes my cheeks flush anew.

I take off my clothes, put on pajama bottoms, and quietly open my door again. Despite my embarrassment, I have to go to Bella. I need to make sure she's okay. Besides, I want to be there when she wakes up. I know she'll be afraid if she wakes up in a strange place all alone.

I make sure to close my door when I step into the hall. There's no reason to broadcast where I am, even though my mom already guessed where I was going to go when I had the opportunity.

I open the door to Bella's room, checking to see if she's still sleeping. When my eyes adjust, I make out her small body curled into a ball. I go to the left side of the bed, and slowly crawl in beside her. She doesn't stir, so I place an arm around her waist. Nuzzling her neck, I shift around for a bit, and then fall asleep.

My last thought is that I wouldn't mind sleeping beside her for the rest of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

Drowsy-eyed, I scan the room. It takes me a few moments to figure out where I am, but eventually I realize Emmett must have taken me to his house. A couple things give it away- the room is much nicer than my own room, and there's a muscular arm draped over my waist.

Wiggling around, I turn over to face him. I giggle under my breath, both amused and captivated by the beautiful mess I find myself faced with. His hair is sticking up in all directions. Those pink, full lips of his are slightly parted and looking very kissable.

Shifting a bit, he rolls onto his back. He encourages me to follow with the arm he's got wound around my body. I end up lying halfway on his chest. His very bare, very ripped chest, I muse.

"Like what you see?"

I jump at the sound of his voice. My gaze travels back up to his face, and I see that he's watching me, half-asleep. Too embarrassed to answer his question, I say, "Good morning."

"It's a _great_ morning." Smiling like a little boy on Christmas, he tugs on a piece of my hair. "I've never slept so well before."

The clock hanging on the wall reveals the time to be 10:45 A.M. "Your family. We should-"

Refusing to loosen his grip, he rolls us over until I'm on my back and he's looming over me. "Stop worrying. My parents left for work a couple of hours ago. Alice went out to get breakfast, and Edward's still sleeping."

"Do your parents know you stayed in here with me?" I ask nervously.

I don't want his mom and dad to think I'm a tramp. They won't like me if they think I'm not good enough for their son. A part of me wonders if I am good enough for him. He comes from a normal, healthy family, and I come from a very dysfunctional home. I'm so broken, so worn down. He deserves someone more suited to him, but for some crazy reason, he wants me.

He's careful not to put any of his weight on me when he braces his large form on one elbow. "They probably know," he says nonchalantly. "Right now I can't find the energy to care. I'm too happy."

One corner of my mouth turns up in a smile. "How are you so perfect?"

Bending his head to rest on my shoulder, he rubs his forehead against me like a cat. "I'm not perfect. No one's perfect."

"You're pretty close," I say softly.

Stiffening, he abruptly raises himself up. Sitting back on his knees, he looks down at me. "You don't owe me anything."

I sit up as well. "What are you talking about?"

"Just because you're staying here doesn't mean you have to like me. I helped you because I care about you. I don't expect anything, Bella."

Baffled, I tilt my head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I want to make sure this," he gestures between us, "is because you really want to see where this takes us. I don't want you to think you owe me anything because I helped you last night."

Laughing, I stretch my arms over my head. "I liked you before last night, Emmett."

His dark eyes glimmer hopefully. "You're sure?"

"I'm positive."

Sighing, he says, "Good."

A quick knock and Alice opens the door with a cheerful, "I hope everyone's decent!"

Emmett smacks his hand against his forehead. "And if we weren't, Al?"

The perky girl moves around the room like a freakin' fairy. "Then things would have gotten very awkward," she replies, giggling.

A ruffled looking boy stumbles in moments later, running his hands through his dirty-blonde hair. "I smell cinnamon rolls," he mumbles.

"That's because I bought some," Alice says, all prim and proper.

"Bella," Emmett introduces, "this is my brother, Edward. Edward, this is Bella."

Sea green eyes twinkle at me from under ridiculously long eyelashes. "It's nice to meet you, Bella. Emmett never shuts up about you. I feel like I know you already."

Emmett chucks a pillow at his brother's head, a wide grin displayed on his boyish face. "Oh, shut up, Eddy."

Glaring, Edward plops down on the end of the king size bed. "You know I hate being called that."

"Boy's, stop fighting," Alice scolds.

"He started it," Emmett defends.

Grabbing a roll, Edward smirks. "You need to grow up, Em." He winks at me. "Bella won't stick around if you remind her of a toddler."

Giving me a winning smile, Emmett hands me a sticky bun. "You like my childish ways, don't you, Bella?"

My tell-tale blush burns my face. I'm working on a response when Alice butts in, settling beside me with a plate of her own. "Let her eat. You already know she tolerates your immaturity, Em," she teases.

Thankful for her help in taking the spotlight off me, I grin at her before taking a bite out of my cinnamon roll. The gooey goodness tastes amazing. "This is fantastic," I tell her.

Nodding excitedly, she says, "I found this little bakery a few days ago, and now I'm hooked."

"It doesn't hurt that the baker is hot, right, sis?" Edward adds.

A delicate pink infuses Alice's cheeks. "I said he was mildly attractive, not hot."

"Is there a difference in your book?" Emmett questions.

"Of course there is!"

Listening to them go back and forth with each other, sends a pang of longing through my gut. What I wouldn't give to have what they have. Their playful bickering, their gentle teasing...There isn't a doubt in my mind that they love each other.

"You okay?" Emmett whispers in my ear.

I smile reassuringly. "I'm just fine."

"We can go somewhere more quiet if you want."

"No, I don't want to go anywhere."

And it's the truth- I'm happy exactly where I'm at.


	12. Chapter 12

Lifting my face to the sky, the late afternoon sun warms me, sending delicious tingles of heat up and down my spine. The trees are rustling, the clouds are puffy and floating lazily along. It's a perfect day-the type of day that hardly ever makes an appearance in Forks. It's the kind of day that makes me think anything is possible. All of my fears and worries drift away in the cool breeze, leaving me happy and carefree. I know it isn't quite that simple, but I wish it was.

Unfortunately, I have to figure out what I'm going to do; where I'm going to live. I know Mr. and Mrs. Cullen aren't going to let me stay here forever. At some point I'm going to have to find somewhere else to live. The only problem with that is I have nowhere to go.

"Hello, Bella."

Whipping around, I come face to face with a small, middle-aged woman. Her dark curls sit perfectly around her heart-shaped face. The bluest eyes I've ever seen twinkle back at me. "I'm Esme, Emmett's mother," she introduces.

Aware of my shaking palms, I tighten them into fists, and do my best to calm my racing heart. "Mrs. Cullen," I say, "it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, please, call me Esme."

I nod, clear my throat, and offer up a half-hearted smile. My tongue must have run away because I can't seem to make it work. Nervousness has curled around me like a boa constrictor.

"I know this must be hard for you," she says softly. Stepping closer, she gestures for me to take a seat in one of the lounge chairs decorating the back patio. "Emmett has told us a little bit about why you're here, but if you don't mind, I would like to here it from you."

I have to take several deep breaths before I can make my mouth form the correct words. "My dad..." I pause, too embarrassed to finish. "My dad's an alcoholic," I force out.

"Has he ever hurt you?" she questions.

Her eyes are clouded with concern. I've never had a mother, but I think this must be how a mother looks when she's worried about one of her children. Those eyes give me the courage to answer her question. "Not really. Last night he was angry-very angry. He said things..."

"What sort of things?"

Sighing, I rub my forehead wearily. "My mom left us when I was a baby. I don't know why, but I think it was because she found someone else. When he realized I had been out with Emmett, he called me names. I guess he was taking the anger he has for my mom out on me."

"My husband and I agree that you shouldn't go back home, Bella," she says, after a moment of silence.

"What?"

She places her manicured hand over my knee. "You're welcome to stay here. In fact, I'm not sure Emmett will let you leave," she informs me, smiling.

"I can't impose on you're family. It wouldn't be right."

"Don't be silly," she chastises gently. "You're going to be 18 soon. Before long you'll be heading off to college, I assume? You're going to need a safe place to live, dear."

I let loose the breath I've been holding. Her kindness is almost too much for my bruised and battered soul. I'm not used to such sincere compassion. People aren't supposed to be like this. It's like I'm stuck in this amazing dream and I haven't been so unfortunate as to wake up. Yet.

"Thank you, Esme," I murmur shyly.

Patting my knee once more, she sits back in her chair, watching me. A tiny grin curls her plump lips up at the corners. "I should be the one thanking you. You've captured my son's attention. I've never seen him so happy before."

Shifting a bit, I shrug nervously. "I haven't done anything, really."

"He's like a tsunami bearing down on you, isn't he?" she asks knowingly. "It can be very overwhelming. Especially if you aren't used to him."

I laugh at the way she describes her son. Her exasperated amusement is something I can relate to. "He's persistent. I have to admit, I made it difficult for him when we first met."

Copying my laugh, she shakes her head. "Good. He likes to think he can have whatever he wants, when he wants it. Being the youngest, we might have spoiled him a bit growing up. It does him good when he has to work for the things he desires."

"You have an amazing family," I say quietly, sobering up.

Something tender flares to life in her steady gaze, something soft and gentle. "Thank you, Bella. It hasn't always been easy."

"Most things in life never are," I muse.

"Not the things worth having, at least. You fight for the things you care about."

I remember Alice saying something similar to me yesterday. You fight for what's important to you...

Getting to her feet, Esme makes for the sliding glass doors. "I'm making dinner tonight," she says. "Do you like salmon, dear?"

"I've never had it."

"Well, if you hate it, we can always have Emmett take you out for some fast food," she reassures me.

Emmett appears in the doorway then, grinning at us. "What are we going to have Emmett do?" he teases.

Esme looks back at me and winks. "Bella's never tried salmon before. If she doesn't like it, you're going out to get her something edible to eat."

"Fine by me. Salmon isn't my favorite either."

Slapping him playfully on the arm, Esme trails off into the kitchen. "Then I'll only make enough for the five of us," she calls.

Turning to me, he rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "Everything okay?" he asks when it's just us. "I saw you out here with my mom and got worried. We picked up your truck, by the way."

"Thanks. And yeah. You're mom's really nice," I murmur, looking out into the backyard.

Taking his mother's seat, he asks, "What were you two talking about?"

Lowering my gaze to the brick patio, I scuff my old Converse against it. "She said I could stay here. Apparently, she discussed it with your dad."

"Do you want to stay here?"

"That's the scary part," I whisper a few seconds later. "I do. I really do want to stay."

Chuckling, he drags his chair closer to mine. When he stops, he's directly in front of me, so close our knees touch. "Why's that scary, Bells? I think it's amazing."

"Caring means losing, Emmett," I say, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Not necessarily," he disagrees. "I'm not going anywhere. My family isn't going anywhere."

"You don't know that."

Sighing, he takes my hand, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the back of it. "I know that you have to let people into your life, Bella. I get that you haven't had it easy. I get that. But if you shut people out, then you have nothing."

I glance at him from underneath my eyelashes. "I'm used to nothing."

He leans in and kisses the tip of my nose. "I want to give you everything," he whispers.

"What if you already have?"

"Then I would say, it isn't enough. You deserve more."

Reaching out, I run my fingers down the length of his arm. "No, I don't."

"What do you want, Bells? What can I give you?"

I feel tears clog my throat, making it almost impossible to speak. "I just want you," I say at last.

His smile makes the sun shine brighter. "You have me. I think you'll always have me."

I let him tug me into his lap, my head automatically moving to rest against his chest. Breathing in his spicy cologne, I settle myself more comfortably on top of him. "You have me too."

He wraps his arms more firmly around me, and I can feel his grin pressed into my shoulder. "So you're my girlfriend now?" he asks lightly, only half teasing.

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend."

"Deal."

Edward pops his head out the door, smiling slyly. "Come on, guys. Mom, burned the salmon."

Lifting me up with him, Emmett laughs. "Mom's a horrible cook," he whispers in my ear. "Never tell her that though. She thinks she's the next Betty Crocker."

Confused, I slide to the ground. "Where are we going?"

"Out to eat," he replies.

I follow him back inside. Everyone's already piling into their cars. "Is it always like this?" I ask.

Tugging me along, he says, "If we're lucky it is."

I allow him to lead me to his Jeep, and all I can think is, _I hope I'm always this lucky._


	13. Chapter 13

 

_Two Days Later_

_Monday Morning_

"Alice, get down here," Esme yells from the kitchen.

The morning hustle and bustle sends a shot of warmth through me. The McCarty's, from what little I know of them, always run late in the mornings. Carlisle spends a great deal of time on his hair, which Edward never fails to tease him about. Esme can usually be found in the kitchen during those early morning hours, attempting to create an edible breakfast for her family. Alice can never settle on an outfit so she constantly races up and down the stairs, asking Esme what she thinks of each outfit she tries on. And Edward...I find him the most interesting. The second morning I woke up in my new room, I heard a mysteriously haunting tune. It didn't take me long to come to the conclusion that someone was playing the piano. I later found out it was Edward. He plays beautifully, and now I love waking up to the sound of whatever dark composition he's working out in his head.

"Alice!" Esme shouts again.

Emmett and I are the only ones at the table. Once again, Esme managed to burn the pancakes and since we didn't have much time left before we had to leave for school, she placed a large bowl of fruit in front of us.

"That girl is always running late," Esme grumbles as she slides her black pumps onto her feet.

Carlisle appears in the doorway, smiling at his wife. "We have plenty of time, love,"

"You always say that, and we're always late."

Grinning, he steps up to steal a quick kiss. "You worry too much," he whispers.

"What's for breakfast?" Edward asks, rushing into the kitchen, buttoning his shirt distractedly.

"You missed it," Esme replies primly, fixing Carlisle's tie. "You're stuck with fruit, I'm afraid."

Settling in the chair next to mine, Edward looks my way. "So how do you like my new piece?"

"It's depressing," Emmett cuts in.

Edward ignores the jab and keeps his focus on me. "I think it's beautiful," I tell him sincerely.

"You say that for every piece," he complains.

I laugh at his put-out expression. "I can only tell you what I like, Edward. If you're looking for an in-depth analysis, you're talking to the wrong person."

"Stop harassing, Bells," Emmett says, stuffing a piece of watermelon into his mouth.

"Bella doesn't mind, do you, Bella?"

"Of course not," I say, laughing at his puppy dog eyes.

Esme's high heels clack against the wooden floor as she walks around the island to reach us. "Here's your money for lunch," she says, handing out a couple of bills to each of us.

"That's not necessary," I tell her, pushing my part away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Emmett's concerned gaze focused on me. I ignore him and take a bite out of my ripe strawberry. The thought of taking the McCarty's money makes me sick to my stomach. They've already done so much for me; I don't want to abuse their kindness. I have a little bit of money in my wallet. Enough to get by until I can find a job.

"Sweetheart, you're part of our family."

Leaving it at that, she places the money back in front of me and heads for the counter where she last placed her purse. "I'll be home late tonight," she tells us. "I've got a potential buy for that house out on Abbey Road."

"Good luck, love," Carlisle says, reaching for his suitcase.

"Love ya, mom," both boys holler.

"Love you too!" she calls out.

Carlisle takes one last sip of his coffee. "I better get going as well. I have an appointment in an hour." He grabs his keys. "Have a good day," he directs our way, already walking towards the door connected to the garage.

"I'll go get Alice," Edward volunteers, glancing at the clock with a sigh. "You guys go ahead and go. We'll be right behind you."

Getting to his feet, Emmett grabs his backpack. "Alright. Ready, Bells?"

I swallow my last bit of pineapple. "Mhm."

"Want to take your truck?" he asks.

"My truck?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I thought you preferred your Jeep."

He takes my hand. "I don't mind if you want to drive today. That red monstrosity is a classic after all."

Shooting him a look, I fish my keys out of my backpack. "Okay, we'll take my truck."

When we're about a mile from the school, Emmett turns to face me. "So are we telling people we're together?" he asks.

Stunned, I say nothing. I hadn't thought about what we would tell people, most likely because I don't have anyone to tell. "Er, is that something _you_ want to do?"

Grinning at my awkwardness, he shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Okay, yeah," he admits sheepishly. "I want everyone to know we're a couple."

I fight the delighted smile that wants to take over my face. "I don't mind if you tell people."

"What if I shout it from the rooftop?" he asks, eyebrows waggling.

"Absolutely not," I say, my voice firm. "You're not doing that."

"Why not? It would be more effective, wouldn't it?"

"And painful," I retort, "because I would kill you."

"You would not," he scoffs.

"Yes. I would."

Chuckling, he rolls his window down and takes in a deep breath of the brisk air. "We didn't have days like this in California, you know."

"Do you miss living there?"

I watch him shake his head. "Nah. I wouldn't know you, and that would be a travesty."

Of course, my cheeks heat up when he winks at me. He laughs, seemingly amused. "You're beautiful when you blush."

"You're always beautiful," he quickly clarifies, "but even more so when you blush."

"Stop, " I mumble, doing my best to hide my telling face with my hair.

"As your boyfriend, it's my duty to shower you with endless compliments, Bells," he informs me seriously.

"You're absolutely ridiculous," I declare.

We reach the school building, and I start searching for an empty parking place. Unfortunately, my usual spot is taken. I end up next to Jessica's little Prius. The snooty girl is still inside the car, applying another layer of lip gloss to her already greasy-looking lips.

As soon as she sees us, she rolls her window down, plasters an insincere smile on her face, and says, "Omg! Bella, your hair is looking halfway decent today. I suppose you had to beg Alice to help you with it. It's certainly never looked this good before."

My hand goes to touch my hair before I can stop it. Her eyes ooze venom; her voice is as sharp as a whip. After all these years, I still haven't managed to ignore Jessica's petty comments. As usual, my feet are glued to the cement.

"I heard through a friend that you were staying with the McCarty's," she carries on. "How does it feel, Bella?"

"How does what feel?" I rasp.

"How does it feel to be a charity case?"

"Let's go, Bells," Emmett says.

"Such a protector," Jessica murmurs, rolling her eyes. "Don't you think she can take care of herself, Emmett?"

His expression is thunderous; his eyes are stormy, furious. "I told you to leave us alone."

Something like fire flares to life in her fierce gaze. "I guess I just don't take well to being used."

Not understanding what she's talking about, I look at Emmett, confused. "What-?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he spits out.

"You're a liar. Me and you both know what happened between us."

My heart skips then it starts to beat double-time. Her words echo in my head relentlessly. I can't shake the horrible feeling of betrayal. I try to keep it together, but each second that passes me by makes the fear growing in my stomach rise.

"Nothing happened between us," he denies. "You _know_ that."

"I'm not the kind of girl you can make out with in your car, then forget about, Emmett," she replies hotly.

Emmett's face pales to a deathly pallor. He fixes his gaze on me, begging me with his eyes to listen to him. "It's not true, Bella."

I want to believe that. I do, but the skeptical side of me is having a hard time. I can't stop thinking, _what if she's telling the truth? What if Emmett's not who I think it is? What if he's just using me?_

"I-I need to get to class," I stammer.

"Bella," he pleads.

Shaking my head, I stumble around and jog towards the school.

"Bella!"

I can't turn around. I can't face them.

I can't.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

_You're worthless._

_No one wants you._

_No one will ever want you._

_You're going to be alone forever._

The voice swimming in my head sounds like Charlie. It's interesting because that's where I'm going- to Charlie's house. It's not my house. It's never been my house. A house is for someone who belongs somewhere.

I'm not sure why I'm heading that way. It's not like I have a good reason to go. Alice has been lending me her clothes. Esme has been feeding me. I don't have to go back to that hell-hole, but that's exactly where I'm going, nevertheless.

I feel a bit possessed. I've been driving around aimlessly for the past hour. I didn't go to class earlier. I thought I was going to go to class, I was walking in the right direction to go to class, but then I walked back towards my car and drove away.

I needed time to think. In the past hour I've decided I must be crazy. That's the only answer I've been able to come up with. I _must_ be mentally unstable. It would explain why I'm so weak. It would explain why I'm depressed all the time. Frankly, I would like to have that excuse. It would be so much easier to blame all of my problems on a clinical disease, than to admit the truth.

When I role into the crumbling driveway, I park my truck, hop down, and stride purposefully towards the faded wooden door. I think about using the key under the mat, but I don't. Instead I knock several times and wait.

He probably isn't home. He's never home this early, but why not give it a shot? I have nothing to lose. I've already been kicked out; what more can he do?

The door jerks open unexpectedly. A putrid smell floats from the living room, a disgusting blend of vomit and body odor. My eyes fix on the skinny man standing before me. My father is not nearly as big as I remember him. I used to think he was larger than life. Now...now he's just a scrawny little man.

"You're probably surprised to see me," I say.

"Knew you'd be back sooner or later," he mutters.

"I'm not staying, Charlie. There's something I need to tell you."

His squints at me. "And what's that?"

"I have hated you for as long as I can remember," I start, my voice low. "You have hurt me in so many ways. You've never been a dad, and you never will be."

Sputtering, he takes a small step in my direction. "You listen here, girlie-"

Determined to be brave, I stand my ground. "It's weird, but I don't hate you anymore. You're not worth that much of my energy. In fact, I forgive you."

"I don't need your forgiveness," he snarls.

"I know. This is for my benefit, not yours."

I quickly walk back to my truck. A shuddering breath escapes me when I'm safely back inside the cab. I look over at my dad one more time before driving away. The miserable sneer he was sporting is gone. As I back out into the street, I see nothing more than a tired soul.

* * *

It's raining when I get back to school. I barely make it back before the last bell rings. There's no point in going in, so I sit out in my truck until I see kids start to pile out. Butterflies are fluttering around in my stomach when I step out into the light mist. Putting my hood up, I wait for a familiar mess of black hair.

It takes a bit, but I finally manage to make him out in the crowd. Our eyes connect almost instantly. I don't expect a warm welcome, which is fine because that's not why I'm here. It isn't like I expect everything to be okay between us after I ran away. Everyone, even Emmett, has a limit.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I slowly walk across the wet pavement. We meet at the bottom of the steps. "Hi," I murmur.

He looks at me blankly. "Hey."

"Do you need a ride home?" I ask.

Snorting, he looks away, shaking his head. "I'm surprised you came back. I thought I was going to have to walk home."

I flinch. "I shouldn't have run off. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too."

Dread coils around my heart. I don't want to fight with him. "I know you're mad. You have every right to be."

Suddenly he closes the distance between us, his eyes searching mine. "Why did you leave?"

I mesmerize the slope of his nose, the shape of his expressive eyes. "Because I'm a coward," I whisper when I can speak past the lump stuck in my throat. "It's easier for me to think you're using me than it is to believe you really care."

"Why? Why is it easier? Have I done something to-"

"Dont," I say fiercely. "You've been amazing. I'm just...broken."

"Do you think Jessica was telling you the truth?"

His tone demands an answer. "No," I reply softly. "I wasn't thinking clearly."

Towering over me, he stares me down. "I wish you were able to trust me."

Not able to keep eye contact, I turn my attention to his square jaw. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," he commands.

I hear him sigh. A few seconds later he moves past me.

I watch him make his way towards my truck. I follow him, numb and confused. Sure, I offered to take him home, but I didn't think he would take me up on the offer. A big part of me was sure he wouldn't want to have anything to do with me.

I'm pulling out onto the main road when I find the courage to ask, "What happens now?"

"We go home."

"Home," I murmur.

"Yes, home " he says, a hint of amusement in his deep voice.

"I didn't think you would want me to stay at your house after this morning."

"Love doesn't work that way, Bells."

My foot hits the brake without my permission. We slam forward, and I press on the gas as soon as I can make my brain function again. I glance in the rearview mirror, thankful that no one's behind me. "You said 'love'."

"I did," he says, the epitome of calmness.

"You-" I clutch the steering wheel. "You love me?"

"What do you think?"

I realize he's not going to make it easy for me. He's been so supportive, so sweet. It's about time I return the favor. If I don't open up, I'm going to lose him. If there's even a slight chance I can repair what I broke, then I'll do it. "I don't think it matters," I say, "it won't change the fact that I'm in love with you."

His breathing deepens. "Pull over."

As soon as I shift into park, he's leaning into me, cupping my face. "You love me?"

"How could I not?" I choke out.

"This might come as a surprise, but I'm in love with you too," he informs me.

"About this morning-"

"We don't have to talk about it anymore."

"No, you deserve more from me, Emmett. I swear, I'm trying. I'm really trying."

Tucking my hair behind my ears, he smiles at me. "I know you are."

"Please, don't give up on me," I beg under my breath.

He shakes his head. "Never. You're stuck with me."

"I'm going to give Jessica a piece of my mind tomorrow," I mumble.

Laughing, he runs the back of his hand down my cheek. "It's about time."

A few seconds pass in silence, then, "I went and saw Charlie."

Scooting back, he looks down at me, surprised. "You saw your day today?"

"We had some things to discuss. Well, I had things to discuss; he listened."

"Did he hurt you?" he asks, searching my person for injuries.

"No, he didn't."

He sighs. "That's good. If he hurt you, I-"

I place a finger over his lips. "I know. Again, I'm sorry-"

Copying my move, he quiets me with a gentle finger. "I know." Smiling, he kisses me. "Let's go home."

Breathless, I turn the key in the ignition. "Sounds perfect."

Linking our hands together, he leans his head back against the headrest. "This is only the beginning, Bells."

What a beautiful thought.


End file.
